pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Young Mind~ (One-Shot)
En la casa de los James,se esta preparando la tipica cena familiar mientras cantan las canciones mas decentes y serias de toda la ciudad. Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:The sexy and know it ♪ No,no me equivoque,es lo mas decente de la ciudad .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:*Con un cuchillo* Mike bebe :3 ,me pasas la salsa? Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:Cojela tu ¬¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Ok.. *se le acerca con el cuchillo* Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png::ewe...pensandolo bien... *le pasa la salsa* toma :3U Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Gracias bebe :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:Mama ya no soy un bebe -w- Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:Ha no? pense que solo los bebes se orinaban en los pantalones e3e Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:ewe...tengo que irme...*corre* Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Se orino los pantalones,cierto? Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:Ya van dos veces esta semana -3-U Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Crees que deberia comprarle pañales como cuando tenia 14 años? :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:Si, pense que a los 15 todos cambiaban e3e,y que comeremos hoy? :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Pizza :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:Pizza? o.o Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Es que hoy viene la amiga de Sue y si no hacemos algo se quedara sola por siempre...Archivo:Forever_Alone.png Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:Si tu pudiste casarte, ella tambien podra Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Tu estabas mas desesperado que yo Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg Llega Sue Archivo:Cara_de_Igglybuff_.png:ewe... Hola e.e llegue con mi amiga e.e... Archivo:Cara_de_Cleffa.png:Por que tan insegura Sue? e.e Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:SUE!!! Archivo:Dummy.png *la abraza y la achucha* Archivo:Cara_de_Igglybuff_.png:Mama! D8 ,no alfrente de Mary D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Lo siento xd.. *deja de abrazarla* ''estan listas para comer pizza? Archivo:Dummy.png Archivo:Cara_de_Cleffa.png:emm no me gusta la pizza e.e Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Mierd* >.< Archivo:Cara_de_Igglybuff.png:Bueno...al menos papa aun no ha hecho ningun escandalo :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:*entra* emm entonces tu eres la amiga de mi hija? Archivo:Cara_de_Cleffa.png:Sii e.e Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:No aceptare esa relacion D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Igglybuff_.png:De que carajos hablas papa? e.e Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:Que acaso no son una pareja lesbica? e.e Archivo:Cara_de_Igglybuff.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Cleffa.png:e.é Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:ewe..lo siento.. Archivo:Cara_de_Igglybuff.png:No te preocupes Mary ,mi hermano es el mas decente de nosotros..e.e Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:*Corre en calzones*'' The sexy and know ''it♫ ''*baila alfrente de Mary* Archivo:Cara_de_Igglybuff_h.png:Mike no jodas D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:*se para en la mesa* ''Girl look at that body♫ '' Archivo:Cara_de_Cleffa.png:O.oUU Archivo:Cara_de_Igglybuff.png:Mike ya deja de joder TT^TT Archivo:Cara_de_Cleffa.png:Sue...me tengo que ir e.e Archivo:Cara_de_Igglybuff.png:A donde? D: Archivo:Cara_de_Cleffa.png:Al ginecologo e.e Archivo:Cara_de_Igglybuff.png:Pero fuiste ayer ;w; Archivo:Cara_de_Cleffa.png:e.e *corre* Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Owo,tu amiga corre rapido Archivo:Cara_de_Igglybuff.png:Solo corre asi cuando tiene miedo -w- Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Que la habra asustado? e.e Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:Tal vez fue el sospechoso liquido amarillo del suelo e.e Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:eweU Archivo:Cara_enojada_de_igglybuff.png:Son todos ustedes D8,seamos sinceros parecemos unos locos desquiciados Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:No parecemos eso ¬¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:*Lamiendose la axila * Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:Que haces ahora Mike? e.e Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:Es para mi trabajo de anatomia .3. Archivo:Cara_enojada_de_igglybuff.png:Ven!!! solo un desquiciado haria eso!! Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Perdona a tu hermano nwn ,resulto ser la oveja negra de la familia nwn Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:Eres muy racista mama .o. Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Callate oveja ¬¬ Archivo:Cara_enojada_de_igglybuff.png:No es mi subnormal hermano ¬¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:Subnormal? .o.,eres muy racista hermana Archivo:Cara_enojada_de_igglybuff.png:El problema tiene nombre,se llama P-A-D-R-E-S ¬¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:Lo siento Sue e.e Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Si nwn Archivo:Cara_enojada_de_igglybuff.png:Un lo siento no me dara vida social y un novio! D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:Ya sabes que significa novio? o.o Archivo:Cara_enojada_de_igglybuff.png:Si .______. Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Pero si solo tienes 10 o.o Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:Solo falta que sepas que es una put* Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg Archivo:Cara_de_Igglybuff.png:Ya se que es eso .__. Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:OWO Archivo:Cara_de_Igglybuff_.png:Tambien se que significa:zorra,malparida,condon,bitch y ***** ¬¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:......A su habitacion por decir tantas palabras malas D8 y sin cenar pizza y no jugaras el juego familiar de hoy que es "Big Macoya" ¬¬ Archivo:Cara_llorando_de_Igglybuff.png:LOS ODIO ;w; *corre a su habitacion* Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:ewe,padres que significa *****? ewe Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:ewe nose... Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:Yo menos e3e... Horas despues,los señores James ya estaban en su cama compartiendo momentos intimos. Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:*Con cartas en las manos* Tienes un 6? .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:No,ve a pescar Archivo:Trollface.png Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Oye,estoy un poco preocupada por Sue..tal vez debiamos ser mas maduros. Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:La llevamos al psicologo? .w. Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:No ¬¬,no podemos provocar otro suicidio ¬¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:Haber que se te ocurre? ya somos viejos! de suerte funcionan nuestros aparatos -w- Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Si volvieramos a ser jovenes..los entenderiamos pero...la respuesta no caera del cielo.. *le cae un frasco del techo* auuch TTOTT Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:*Coje el frasco* Mhmm dice "aqui yace Gunther,no lo jodan o los jodera feo" Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Mhmmm,hay que joderlo Archivo:Trollface.png Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:Si Archivo:Trollface.png *abre el frasco* link=Hola Ghola (?):*Sale del frasco* ''Quien osa a molestar al gran y poderodo Gunther? D8 ''*se pone un sombrero de mago* Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Hola loco :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Dusclops.png:Hola :3,les consedere tres deseos :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:ewe y por que? e3e Archivo:Cara_de_Dusclops.png:Los quieres o no? Archivo:Tic_face.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:Ok... e.e Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Mhmm mi primer deseo es... ser joven otra vez! :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:Yo pido lo mismo.. .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Dusclops.png:Ok .3. *saca una barita* Bibidi babidi buu :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png:OMG soy una Kirlia!! .o. Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png:Y yo...un Abra? Archivo:Poker_face.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Dusclops.png:ewe..*se va a su castillo en alemania* Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png:Y ahora? ewe Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png:Vamos a la escuela con nuestros hijos? :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png:Claro! :3 10 minutos despues,en el autobus Archivo:Cara_de_Igglybuff_.png:*Sentada sola* Archivo:Forever_Alone.png Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png:*se sienta al lado de ella* ''Hola niña que no conozco :3U Archivo:Cara_de_Igglybuff.png:Hol- Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png:No soy tu madre D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Igglybuff_h.png:ewe? link=Hola Carol .3. (?):*llega*'' Hola me puedo sentar? :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png:Claro o3o Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png:Y..eres nueva? o3o Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png:Si.. e3e,me llamo.... Kelly e.e! Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png:Y yo Coral.. :3 Archivo:Cara_ilusionada_de_igglybuff.png:Y yo S- Archivo:Cara_furiosa_de_Chikorita.png:Oye! hablo con Kelly no con la ***** Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png:O.OU Archivo:Cara_indecisa_de_Igglybuff.png:Pero... link=Como estas Fabian .3.? (?):*del asiento de atras* pobre... la ***** va a llorar Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg Con Mike: Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:*Escuchando LMFAO* Party rock Party rock♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png:Hola.... :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:Hola Boludo .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png:Hola.... :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:ewe...oye ves a la chica que esta detras de mi..? link=Marcela! :D:*escuchando la conversacion disimuladamente* (adsds hablan de mua :3) Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png:Si la veo.. .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:Pues...es la mas fea de la escuela Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg Archivo:Cara_de_Aipom_hembra.png:(Archivo:Okay_Meme_CC.png...) llegan a la escuela. Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png:Muy bien Kelly,es hora de que te muestre los grupos de la escuela .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Igglybuff.png:Que tal si y- Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png:No Archivo:Poker_face.gif Archivo:Cara_triste_de_Igglybuff.png:Ok... Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png:ewe Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png:Bueno..ahí estan los goticos .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Gothitelle.png:Que miran Perr*s? Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png:Que simpaticos e3e Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png:Halla los deportista .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Machoke.png:Que miran? .3. quieren algo de esto? *muestra sus musculos*Archivo:MeGusta_Perv.png Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png:eweU.. Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png:Por halla están las porristas .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Lopunny.png:Somos espíritu! Archivo:Dummy.png Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Somos lo mejor!Archivo:Dummy.png Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png:Soy un hombre disfrazado de mujer Archivo:Dummy.png Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png:Que lindas e3e Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png:Que soy hombre caraj*Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png:ewe Entran a clase Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:*Dibujando mujeres en tanga* ''dios,dibujo muy bien *¬* Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png:Hola jeje Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:Tu otra vez -w-,que quieres niño raro? -w- Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png:ewe nada,solo quiero que seamos amigos :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:Archivo:Raisins.png Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png:ewe que pasa? Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:Que quede claro que soy hetero Archivo:Raisins.png Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png:De que caraj* hablas? Archivo:Poker_face.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Dusclops.png:*Aparece* Hola de nuevo .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png:Mierd* e3e Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:Y este quien es? ewe Archivo:Cara_de_Dusclops.png:Soy...EL GRAN Y PODEROSO GHUNTER ''*se pone su sombrero* soy una parodia mal hecha de un genio de lampara etc etc .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Abra.png:Que haces aqui? ewe Archivo:Cara_de_Dusclops.png:Bibidi Babidi Buu Archivo:Awesome_Algo.png Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:O.O PAPA? Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:ewe..Por que lo hiciste? ;w; Archivo:Cara_de_Dusclops.png:El frasco dijo claramente que los joderia ED Con las chicas: '' Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Ho no..volvi hacer vieja! ;w;,al menos ya no necesito usar esas toallitas para la mestruacion e3e Archivo:Cara_de_Igglybuff.png:MAMA? O.O Archivo:D8_transparente.png Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Todo es culpa del frasco D8 ''Y asi todos vivieron felices para siempre,Fin :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:De que hablas voz? Archivo:Poker_face.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:Si,nadie termino feliz y nada mejoro e3e Por que lo dicen ewe? Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png:Volvimos a ser viejos e3e Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png:Mi hijo ahora piensa que soy homosexual y que lo acoso e3e Archivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png:Tengo traumas e3e Archivo:Cara_de_Igglybuff.png:Quede marginada e3e Archivo:Cara_de_Cleffa.png:Me violo el ginecologo e3e Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Aipom.png:Somos parodias e3e Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png:Soy un travesti e3e ,aunque no tenga que ver con nada e3e link=Brad Pittlink=Justin Bibarel:No aparecimos y no fuimos acosados e3e ''Miren! Soy la narradora asi que final feliz y ya E3 ''